HarrySeverus Drabbles
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Drabbles featuring Harry/Severus Slash warning . There'll be fluff, angst, smut, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HP. Wow, it's been so long since i updated or written anything new. That's the reason i didn't update any of my current stories waiting for sequels or something, i just wrote this short drabble (at least it was supposed to be short) to get back into writing a bit more. Since it's summer, i should be able to write more, but i'm going on some vacations this summer so idk. Anyway, i won't mark this as complete because i'll probably add more, but each drabble will be separate.  
Hope you enjoy!

REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks :)

Harry/Severus Drabbles

**Quiet & Comfortable**

Harry Pov

My high pitched whimper was abruptly cut off by the harsh and thin lips of my lover. Unable to contain my pleasure filled sounds, i settled for moaning into his mouth as the sharp stab of Severus's dick continually assaulted my insides. Groaning loudly at a particularly strong thrust, I winced as the bitter tangy taste of blood was filled my mouth, i didn't feel any wounds so i must've accidentally bit him, that thought just made my untouched dick grew harder. Severus leaned back and despite our frantic movements from our passionate coupling, i saw the trail of ruby red blood from a small cut on his bottom lips.

My tongue swept my teeth for any remaining traces of the delicious substance but it was for naught.

"_Fuck_," The unconscious cry from me distracted me from the sight of my lover's bruised and bloody lips and I was reminded of the intense pleasure i was experiencing...especially as he kept grinding _right there...oh Merlin_, "Severus..." I whispered but he shushed me with a heated glance that took my breath away.

The potions master wasn't a wizard of many words in normal circumstances, so he was even less so in the bedroom. But it really doesn't matter because his body can speak for himself. The way his potion stained hands is gripping onto my legs (that were spread _way_ too far but he didn't listen when i complained) told me clearly and plainly that he was close.

And so was i.

As if he just read my mind at that moment, he gave a subtle smirk. Then he seemed to fuck me even harder, my head almost banged in to the headboard but a warm hand supporting the back of my head prevented it from doing so. The action was sweet but the furious pace he was setting was anything but,

"_Severus_! Shit..._oh_!" Although whenever we had sex, which is quite often, it was mostly quiet (except for some grunts or moans) because Severus liked it that way-and i did too sometimes-but i never could hold myself back as i neared the brink of my orgasm.

He didn't try to muffle my screams because first, he knew it was no use, and second, from the way his face was screwed up in pleasure, i doubt he even had the strength to care that I was yelling out his name to the heavens.

My orgasm hit me like an impending wave, except unlike water, i felt boiling hot all over, but it might have something to do with the red handprints on my arse (but thats another story). My eyes were screwed shut and my face probably looked like i was constipated but i didn't care, I have already shown all of me to my love. I heard a grunt above me and that was the only warning I got before hot semen coated my insides and before a enormous weight fell on top of me. We were both panting in exhaustion and our bodies were sticky with sweaty. Normally, I would be disgusted at how too warm I felt and how sweaty and stinky skin sticking together felt completely..._ugh_ (It was bloody uncomfortable).

Yet I still mustered up a grin when Severus lifted himself up and kissed me chastely. He didn't exactly smile back but because of the beads of sweat on his lean body, i couldn't blame him because he looked completely worn out. I wasn't as tired since i just took in all that Severus gave, which is all of him every time.

Perhaps next time I should top.

And as if knowing right what i was thinking, he lifted up a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. Avoiding his silent question, I summoned the blankets with a flick of my hand and covered us up. He rolled to his side and lay down besides me and gave me more of the thin blanket (thin because we were still coming down from our high and I still feel like I'm standing on the edge of sun right now). Sighing in pleasure, I was startled as lips momentarily touched mine. Eyes open, I stared at my lover but his eyes were closed and his chest was moving up and down in a even rhythm

Rolling my eyes (I knew he wasn't really asleep), i snuggled up to him and grinned when he didn't move away.

In that moment of bliss, even his clammy hand which was suddenly stroking my back (_see_, i knew he was awake) felt rather...nice. But I felt a thousand times more satisfied and comfortable when I felt his body move closer to mine, as if trying to mold our bodies together.

He never stopped his caressing hand and in the morning, a hand on my hardening _manhood_ was what woke me up (did I ever mention how I love his hands? Maybe I'll talk about it later...)

I looked down at him between my legs and quietly enjoyed the comfortable feel of his soft and nimble fingers rolling my balls. But my eyes snapped open as I suddenly felt teasing teeth on the head of my cock. Pleasure shot up my spine from the pain and I moaned silently. I thought i heard Severus whisper _masochist_ under his breath but again, that's a whole other story.

Right now it's about the sweet (as sweet as it can get when talking about Severus Snape) side of my amazing lover. How he can show his love and commitment by just the most simplest actions, he shocked everyone when he pulled out a chair for me at breakfast. Like Ron said, _he wasn't as we expected at all._ But then again, they don't see _all_ of Severus Snape. Most think of dungeons, whips, and snakes when anybody mentions the potions master and...they're not _that far_ off the mark.

His dominance and love for bondage was appearing next week when the handcuffs he ordered are said to arrive. I _can't wait_ till then.

And I still have the bruises from last week.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own HP. Hello, I realized once I start writing I can't really stop :)_

_This is non magic and not rated m. Hope you enjoy, and please review!_

**Lonely Without You**

The screech and scratch of pen on paper penetrated the still atmosphere of the room. The small room was dark except for one corner where there sat a man on a dark mahogany chair and a similar looking desk in front of him. Besides him were bookshelves filled with old and dusty books but because of the man's love for literature, they were all in prime condition despite their outside appearance. The single light was shining on the piles of paper the man was writing on. Hhis silky black hair waved as he wrote some words, erased them, then wrote some more and erased them again.

The process went on for quite some time, the antique clock hanging on the other side of the room read 10 o'clock at night and his pen didn't stop moving till it was near midnight. He set the papers aside and let out a great sigh and it sounded quite awkward because the man can usually go on for hours without making a sound, he had no children or even pets to take care of, he had hardly any acquaintances to talk too, and no lover...no, that's not right. He _did_ have one, the only problem was his lover (a man) was on the other side of the world.

Anyway, the man with the slightly crooked nose sighed and got up from the chair wearily and slowly, looking three times his actual age. It wasn't the almost nonexistent streaks of silver in his hair, or the few wrinkles on his face that made him seem older than he really is. Rather it was his eyes that were full of longing and subtle sorrow.

He strode to the other side of the room where there lay two suitcases, both black of course because no other color would suit him. Digging around for a while, the man stood up with a laptop (which was also black) in his hands. It looked rather odd in the ancient room but technology advances and things change.

He set it on the table and opened it up. The light from the screen blinded the man and lit the room up tremendously compared to the feeble lamp that provided light before. With his long nimble fingers, he scrolled through documents after document, some with charts and graph, some with both and some which was just endless paragraphs after another, which would make anyone wonder how long it took to type all that up.

But suddenly, the man froze and another screen came up. There in the screen was a picture, not a great one mind you. The quality was horrible (it was quite blurry) and the person in the image clearly wasn't expecting the click of the camera.

Nevertheless, the man twitched his lips as he gazed longingly at the man on the screen. The man in the picture wasn't that great either, he had messy black hair that stuck up in all direction, piercing emerald eyes filled with laughter and a smile that was brighter than the sun. He wasn't considered attractive (he still somewhat looked like a kid) but it would also be wrong to call him ugly. The said man in the image was sitting on a bed hugging a rumpled pillow and he looked absolutely mussy and sleepy. There was a trail of drool coming from his mouth that was hanging open and his skin looked pasty and dry. Yet, the man watching the unmoving picture still smiled. Perhaps he was his lover...but it seemed highly unlikely, they were complete opposites.

He stared at the screen for a good 5 minutes before picking up the papers he was writing on earlier and running his fingers over the words he wrote. The handwriting was _amazing_..it was _divine_...it was so beautiful that it would make sense if people would want to receive his written letter instead of an email or text.

Running his fingers over the page trying to sweep off any eraser shavings, the man's smile suddenly disappeared. And his eyes turned woeful again...but he just kept looking at the first two words on the top of the page, whispering it under his breath like it was some sacred oath.

Right on the left hand corner of the page, written in ink as black at the midnight sky, the elegant letters said...

_Dear Harry,_

And then it continued...

_ I find myself also wishing you were here, my love. How are you doing? I am..._

And the rest of the letter was just as beautiful, filled with never ending love and devotion.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own HP. It surprised me how bad this is...but i figured i needed to get something out...so here you go :)  
this is rated m and pretty much pwp. Enjoy!_

_please review! Thnx_

**Too Hot**

**Harry Pov**

Huge drops of sweat slid down my forehead as my parched mouth greedily swallowed the salty liquid. My heart felt like it was about to burst because of my rapid heartbeat and I had an uncomfortable cramp which kept getting worse as my body was joggled in an up and down motion. However, the sweat from my naked body at least reduced the friction from my back rubbing against the wall.

The fan was on but my torturous lover purposely picked a spot of the house where there's absolutely no breeze at all, the sound of the fan whirring in the background made me ache for the cool wind but it's not like I can move right now. When you live with Severus Snape, life definitely gets more complicated.

"Ahh!" My raspy cry was unrecognizable and Snape even had the nerve to chuckle at my weakness. While I felt like a thousand suns were burning right through me, Snape looked completely collected and calm, even his sweat didn't make him look at all fatigue.

It irks me how he can do that.

How he can act so composed even when he's fucking the daylights out of me, "OH! Fuck...Snape, s-slow...down, _ah_!" I struggled to speak but my plea was no use because I still could feel his thick rod piercing my tight hole with every lurch he took. Every one of his thrusts pushed me further up against the wall and I was somewhat afraid I would fall down because it's not like i'm capable of holding myself up. My legs were circling Snape's waist but his hands were what kept them there.

Instead of slowing down, his pace grew furious (probably because he was close) but no offense to my lover, getting off was the last thing on my mind right now. Sure, the pleasure is overwhelming and I moaned whenever I felt a harsh stab at my prostate but the thought of my hot sticky cum sticking onto my chest was revolting during a hot day like this. Moreover, every time he comes into me, it takes an enormous amount of energy (which I didn't have right now) to push out all the pearly residue of my lover.

Suddenly, I felt myself dropping. I clenched my eyes shut as my arse hit the ground, "Hey!" I spluttered. "What do you-"

Looking up towards Snape, I was cut off by the sight of him jerking off his meat right in front of my face. All I could do was close my eyes and take it as his essence splattered across my cheekbones while some landed on my lips. His loud groan echoed in my ears and I felt like I was in a horribly acted porn movie. Opening my mouth was a disaster because I accidentally tasted his cum...but it wasn't a bad taste, it was actually pretty good (like always). But I was still pretty annoyed he just dropped me like that so I glared at my smirking lover.

I kept glaring as he leaned down to kiss me chastely.

"Bath?"His deep voice sent me shivers. Yet, I didn't react to his question, "And a very thorough massage?" He whispered as his mouth searched for neck. I sighed as he started sucking, the thought of a cool bath was extremely refreshing. And the possibility of a blow job sounded even better, I was still semi hard from the shag.

"Hmm" I hummed in agreement and relished in the feel of my lover lifting me up.

"I'll let you top tomorrow," Snape offered but I rolled my eyes. It's not really me topping, his dick will still be in me but i'll just be _on_ top. When I tried to actually top Snape this one time, he pushed me against the window and fucked my arse like there was no tomorrow. Trying to keep his stupid pride or something.

I sighed in my husband's embrace and started to rub my rapidly growing hard on against his chiseled chest. His laugh was deep and seducing and it almost got me off right there and then. But, I held myself back because i knew there would be plenty more to come.


End file.
